


Między młotem a kowadłem

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [19]
Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: Kosmos jest wielki ale uniwersum jeszcze większe i spotkanie w jego odmętach zielonego Starka jest normalne. Nawet jeśli temu Starkowi towarzyszy latający, strzelający fioletowymi igłami glut. Tak, to jest w pełni normalne i kogo obchodzi zdanie SHIELD czy Steve'a?Na pewno nie Natashę. || Prompt w środku





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> "-Coś ci powiem. Jeśli doprowadzisz mnie do tego, żebym podniosła na ciebie broń, będę mierzyła pomiędzy oczy.  
> -Żebym miał szybką śmierć?  
> -Nie, żeby kula odbiła się od twojej twardej głowy."  
> Kłótnia małżeńska
> 
> 1.10.2016 r. 20:00 
> 
> Boli mnie nos, oko, gardło i szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia co robię. Chora jestem, oczy mi łzawią a wyjście do Biedronki skończyło się ryczeniem na przejściu dla pieszych.  
> Czyli u mnie wszystko w normie.

Tony nie był podglądaczem. Tak naprawdę nienawidził sytuacji, w których stawiano go w takiej roli i gdyby to był ktoś inny pewnie wykręciłby się lepszą lub gorszą wymówką i wrócił do warsztatu ale tym razem to był _on_. 

Dobra, może nie dosłownie on ale jakaś jego wersja, ludzka i _cycata wersja_ , która przez ostatnie trzy dni, wbrew zaleceniom SHIELD i własnego męża pomagała mu w budowie Gwiezdnych Wrót, by mógł wrócić do domu, i Tony po prostu nie mógł się nie gapić jak Natasha zapędza Rogersa do rogu i dźga w pierś – tą samą dłonią, na której nosiła obrączkę – wyliczając coraz twardszym tonem wszystkie swoje racje. 

— Coś ci powiem — wycedziła w końcu, odsunęła się o krok i wskazała na stojących w przejściu agentów, których Rogers przyprowadził ze sobą — Jeśli doprowadzisz mnie do tego, żebym podniosła na ciebie broń, będę mierzyła pomiędzy oczy.

— Żebym miał szybką śmierć? — zakpił tamten i Tony wiedział, że to znak, że czas spieprzać i zostawić małżeństwo samemu sobie, bo zaraz pójdzie na noże. 

— Zjeżdżamy, zjeżdżamy — wymruczał do unoszącego się nad jego ramieniem Clinta i chociaż ten zamachnął się na niego czułkami chwycił go w dłonie i nie oglądając się za siebie czmychnął w dół schodów, żegnany wiele mówiącą ciszą, którą przerwał dopiero syk zamkniętych za Tonym drzwi i wściekły wrzask Natashy:

— Nie, żeby kula odbiła się od twojej twardej głowy!


End file.
